Is Different Good?
by P9jjs34
Summary: Flame is born to a soul but is kept human. She faces distrust, fear and even hate from souls. How will she live in a society like this?
1. Prolouge: Flame

**Burning Stars POV**

I was sweating even though I felt no pain.

"It's a girl," The Healer called and my heart lurched. The baby was crying loudly and I almost jumped out of bed and grabbed her.

A Healer came up with a baby. My baby. Tears streamed down my face when I saw her. I held her in my arms her black hair was in bloody mats I ran my fingers through them. She had stopped crying. I kissed her face and she snuggled into my chest which made me cry harder. She was perfect. She was special.

'She'll be ready insertion in a few hours," The Healer informed me and my heart almost stopped beating.

"No," I whispered holding her away from the Healer's outstretched arms. "You can't. "

"You want her human," The Healer gasped.

"Yes," I answered and stroked her little fingers. "She's perfect."

"Very well," The Healer sighed and reached for her again and I pulled away. "I need to clean her up,"

I held the baby close again and whispered in her ear. "Your name is Flame."

I named her after the bright flames of the fire world, the blue, red, green and purple flames. I named her after the strength she would need to live in a world like this. I named her after the way I loved her like a flame in the pit of my stomach that would never die out. I kissed her forehead and handed her to the Healer, Flame began to cry right away. I love you; I thought and then smelt pomegranates before sleeping again.

**This is just the prologue hoped you like it. Please comment and give me suggestions. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter One: Monster!

I have always been different, in daycare, school, at the learning center. I felt so childish all the time, so young and juvenile. Sarah, my best friend had told me differently. "There's nothing wrong with you," She whispered while patting my head, but there was. The first time I realized I was different was when my mother took me to the thrift store…

"_Can I have these?" I was hanging over my mother's shoulder with a box of strawberry pop tarts. _

"_Honey, you know those aren't very healthy," My mother picked up yogurt instead._

"_Mama!" I wailed. "Yogurt's yucky, pop tarts are yummy."_

"_C'mon sweetie," My mother tried to remove the box from my hand._

"_I love strawberry," I pointed to the flavor of the pop tarts._

"_How about we get strawberry yogurt," My mother handed me a cartoon of yogurt with pictures of strawberries._

"_Ok, fine," I agreed, "Can we get waffles, too."_

"_Of course we can, sweetie," She took a waffle box out and put in the cart and we went to get in line._

"_Hello, Burning Stars," A women at least a decade younger then my mother said. _

"_Tumbling Waves!" My mother squealed in excitement and they shook hands. "It's been so long!"_

"_Yes I know, my comforter told me that you were living here, I thought I come down and visit," She had a nice voice, I was thinking, soft like my mother's. _

"_Running through Ice!" Tumbling Waves called and a man strode out from the frozen section. "This is my partner,"_

"_Oh, how nice," My mother shook his hand. _

"_Looks like you got a baby," Tumbling Waves said happily and waved at me and I giggled. "Oh she's adorable. How old?"_

"_She just turned six last month," My mother pulled me closer to her chest. _

"_Can I hold her?" Tumbling Waves asked politely and to me she cooed. "I'm your auntie, Tumbling Waves, your such a pretty baby,"_

"_Uh, sure," My mother said hesitantly and took me hands off her shoulder and showed me to Tumbling Waves. _

"_Oh, my gosh," She shrieked and stepped backwards into Running through Ice's arms. I looked behind me I didn't see any danger. _

"_She's – still – human," Tumbling Waves gasped. "You didn't put a soul in her,"_

_The words made no sense to me but I quietly waited for her to pick me up. _

"_Listen, please," My mother pleading touching Tumbling Waves wrist. "I didn't think it was best to,"_

"_She's a monster," She yelled and her and her husband walked away. My mother gripped me tighter._

Never again did my mother bring me to a store. The word was stuck in my head, monster. I went to the library once with my mother and looked up monsters. There was only one book and on the front cover was a purple ugly thing with five big eyes, and sharp teeth. I studied that to my face, curly black hair, brown eyes and pink cheeks. I opened my mouth and saw two rows of white square teeth. I think I don't look like anything like the drawing but it didn't matter what I thought it mattered what everyone else thought.


	3. Chapter Two: Seeker

**-7 years ago-**

_Knock, knock, knock_

Someone pounded on the door and ran down the stairs my book in my hand; I looked through the eye hole just like my mother told me to do, before answering the door. Two burly men stood in the door way each holding a pad of paper and a pencil. A slight pretty woman was also there wearing a red dress. I opened the door and they smiled tightly, only the woman was at ease but there was something in her eyes.

"Hello, there," She had a deep voice, I noted.

"Hi," I put out my hand in a friendly gesture. They seemed surprised put they all hesitantly pulled out their hands and I shook them. The big one with blonde hair stiffened.

"We are Seekers," She gestured to the two men, the name was unfamiliar. "Do you mind if I ask a few questions?'

"Yes-uh- I mean no I don't mind," I laughed gently and the dark-haired seeker scrawled down something on a blank sheet of the notepad.

"How old are you?" He barked at me, he sounded unfriendly.

"10," I answered, my voice was confused.

"Which month were you born in?' He asked unfriendly again.

"July 21st," I replied without thinking. "my birthstone is ruby,"

"What are parent's names?" He droned on.

"Burning Star's is my mother and Marcus is my father," My mother explained that my father didn't like this planet but soon we would meet again.

"Do your mother and father live together?"

"No," I answered sadly.

"Why?'

"My father didn't like this planet so he went back to the Fire World. My mother stayed for me and we're going to go back to him when I'm older," I causally played with my black wavy hair.

"Liar!" He shrieked dropping his notepad and pointed a long finger to my chest. I backed away, shaking and frightened, what have done wrong to anger him?

"Stop, she is just a child," The women whispered to the man. "She may not be lying,"

I backed away and the women stepped forward her bronze curls bouncing with every movement, she placed a hand to my cheek. Just then my mother's blue van parked and she ran out, fear was all over her face.

"Mama!" I cried, and she ran up the concrete stairs, her red high heels clicking.

"Flame," She said loudly and came running toward me putting me in her arms. "Oh, Flame,"

Then she turned to them and back to me. "Flame, go inside and finish your book,"

I nodded hugged her and then went to sit on the black leather couch to read my book. I hid on the couch and put my ear to the window screen.

"What is the meaning of this?" I heard my mother ask, good, at least I wasn't only clueless one.

"She's _human,"_ There it was, that word, spoken with hate and fear. I flinched back and fell from the couch on the dark purple carpet. I listened no more. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I bit my lip and didn't let them spill.

The next day I tiptoed down the wooden stair case and went to the drafty kitchen, where my mother sat reading the newspaper sipping coffee.

"Mama,' I said loudly and she looked up and smiled. I pulled out a chair and sat across from her.

"What's human?' I asked toying with a blue pen, Iooked up stared at my mother, and an expression I didn't understand crossed her face.

"It –uh- means that you're special," She composed her face and smiled but it didn't look real.

"I don't want to be special," I whined and crossed my arms. "I want to be like everyone else,"

"You are like everyone else," My mother patted my hand.

"Then why did _they _come in our house, they don't come to Sarah's house," I muttered.

"They come to everyone's house maybe Sarah was embarrassed to tell you," She whispered.

I pushed back the chair and started up the stairs and then paused. "If I'm human does that mean I'm still a soul?'

"Of course," My mother answered after a minutes hesitation.

^^ Flame ^^

I had let the subject drop that day, but from then on my mother worked from home and from the days she couldn't she had a nice soul named Speeding Wind watch me. I loved her from then on.

**I know this is short, but I'll try to make it longer. I'm going on vacation soon, so packing kind of got in the way in my stories. Just so you know this story have a lot of back and forth things. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	4. Chapter Three: Lie

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews and my readers. A special thanks to The giant purple squirrel for correcting my first chapter and for Silverbell1 for trying. **

"Did you get your lunch?" My mother drilled.

"Yes, Mama," I sighed and checked the clock: 3:54. I was going to be late.

"How about those papers for Night Song?" She asked.

"All 5 of them," I tapped my foot impatiently hoping for her to get the clue.

"Keys and cell phone, just in case?" I patted my raised pocket and swung the keys hooked to my backpack.

"What about a jacket?" She asked, oblivious to my annoyance.

"_Mother, _I'm wearing it," I pulled up the flaps for exaggeration and she smiled.

"Can we go, please?" I begged and she nodded grabbing the car keys and following me out the door.

"Wait, honey you forgot your sun-" She began and I cut her off, "Mooom,"

We went inside the car and headed toward my job, my mother started my favorite song it was about the Fire World.

"Flame," My mother started right when we reached the highway. "Remember do what Night Song says, ok?"

"Yeah, don't worry," I repeated again and again since I had gotten a job.

"I'll pick you up at 6:30 and if you working late and want Night song to drop you off then call me,"

"Course I will." I nodded. "Sarah said they'll be trucks coming today, so I'll have Night Song drop me off,"

"Okay , thanks for telling me," She patted my arm. "Flame, I love how you're interested in being a Healer,"

"Thanks Mom," I muttered, the truth was being a Healer wasn't one of my favorite things, sure, it was easy but I wanted to something outside of a metal facility. My job was to unpack trucks with medicines and then to fill cupboards with them with Sarah helping me.

My mother parked and walked me to where Sarah sat and then paused to repeat where I should go, who I should call and how I should ask if I had any trouble. I nodded chimed "Don't worry,", "Yes, mother," and "Of course," Then she was gone and Sarah and I headed to a garage of trucks. First we grabbed bottles of Heal and loaded them onto the metal cart and then Wake, and Cool. There was a new one call All Better for depressed souls. We rolled the carts to an elevator and then headed to the rooms, dropping off some of our loads there. I had gotten used to the beep of the loudspeaker, _brring_ of the phones and dings of the elevator bell.

"Sarah, can I ask you something?' I whispered when I gained enough courage.

"Yes," She was suddenly cautious.

"Why do you have a scar on your neck?'

"I fell- , when I was younger, -er- out of a tree," She smiled at me and I could tell she wasn't very happy.

"I got a scar from playing with sticks." I patted my left knee cap, there was something familiar about the scar on her neck. "My mother has a scar on her neck, too"

"Oh, what a coincidence," Sarah laughed but when I looked at her I could tell nothing was funny.

"Look," I pointed to our now partially filled carts. "We're almost done now, only two more trucks,"

This wasn't our ever day job and since no one was there to help us we were sweating and panting by 6:30

"Girls!" Night Song exclaimed, filling up Dixie cups with water. "You could have told me it was too much work,"

"No, no," I disagreed, and Sarah added. "Really Night Song, it was nothing,"

"I'm afraid you girls are going to have to do this longer since Flaming Sky is sick," Night Song said with dismay. "Pools of Water and Upturned Leaves haven't had a vacation since they started working here, so I persuaded they go for a few weeks."

"Oh, my," Sarah gasped. "Hopefully it's nothing serious,"

"Oh, nothing too serious just the flu, but her partner insisted she spends some more time in bed," Night Song said, and then picked up a ringing phone.

We both waited, sipping our water, till Night Song finished speaking and then I began. "Night Song, we would be happy to continue working till Flaming Sky is better,"

"Yeah," Sarah said slinging her arm around my shoulder. "We'll work thrice as hard,"

"Really?" Night Song exclaimed and kissed our foreheads. "That is marvelous, just wonderful."

^^ Sarah ^^

"Would you like her to be disposed of?" The angry voice of an armed Seeker repeated again in my head like a broken record. Pain, shock, love, and sadness, everything, flooded my mind when I heard those hate-filled words. I don't know how they did it; I could never push myself to feel hate or anything of that sort. I was scared now; Flame wasn't young and unaware like she used to be when we were both children, she was now hovering over the age of seventeen. Flame was observant and her eyes were like mine except for the silver of hers was not as bright and more faded, when Flame was two years old Burning Stars looked around and finally a healer named Fords Deep Waters made the special solution to put in Flame's eyes. The solution only lasted a few weeks till Burning Stars had to put more in.

"Sarah!" Flowers Bathing in the Sun yelled, interrupted my thoughts. "Your meeting is rescheduled for next week,"

Great, I thought sarcastically, usually my meeting was every month but I something about Flame must have caught their attention. Oh, no. They would question me about Flame's behavior and they would now whether I was lying or not.

I would have to try, for Flame. For Burning Stars. I needed to lie.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Have a nice day even if it's raining. **


	5. Chapter Four: Like Paper Mache

**This is another chapter I'll try to upload chapters faster for Hate or Forgiveness and Is Different Good?**

**Thanks for my readers and reviewers**

**^^ Flame ^^**

"Hey, Sarah," I said, seeing across the aisles of food but my excitement turns into sympathy when I her puffy eyes. "Did you read the last part of _The Fire World?"_

"Um, sure I'll bring it to work, I guess," Sarah whispered in a cracked broken voice.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" I asked, almost dropping my ripe tomatoes.

"Nothing," She whispered, but a fresh tear dribbled down her cheek and she sniffled.

"Listen I know something's wrong." I said and walked toward and stared her in the eyes.

"I-I did s-somethi-ng ba-aaad," She sobbed and her little chest heaved and I hugged her.

"Whatever you did wrong you know I'll always forgive you," I whispered and then took a chocolate bar off a rack. "Here take this!"

"Flame" She groaned and rolled her red rimmed eyes. "You know I need to be healthy,"

"Sarah," I mimicked and laughed. "You're sad so you'd better eat."

"I don't deserve such a good friend." She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Sarah can you walk me home? The bag's are kinda heavy." I laughed and she grinned grabbing them from my hands.

"It's the least I can do." She replied and we checked the stuff and ran home, hand in hand, laughing.

**^^ Burning Stars ^^**

The ring of the phone interrupted the interesting book I was reading and I jumped in surprise. I grabbed the phone; the number was private so it wasn't Flame calling from her cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked and I wasn't surprised that my voice was cool and unwelcoming.

"Is this Burning Stars?' A light feathery woman's voice asked, in a smooth monotone. I knew exactly

"Yes, this is her," My heart that was once a steady thump had gone faster and each thump brought pain to my chest and so I put my hand there.

"Your _human _child's behavior has been brought to our attention," Though the woman's voice was expressionless, her voice had an edge to the word human.

"What, exactly?" I managed to choke out I felt like I was losing air.

"A soul came down to tell us that Flame was suspicious about the scars on yours and her neck."

"So?" A silly little thing like that shouldn't be brought to her attention.

"So?" The Seeker snorted out. "Soon, she'll find out about our eyes, souls and how she not one, and that wild humans still exist."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" I asked, but I knew the answer.

"Well, since she's still a minor then she can have a soul put in her body, but if you wouldn't want that disposing her will be good, too. It's your choice."

"You-u listen to m-me, no such thing will be happening." At first my voice was shaky but then built up with courage.

"Oh, yes it will. Your choice, we'll be here Thursday that gives you three days to decide and don't even think about running away." Her voice was cruel and strong.

"Wait!" I said screamed on the phone.

"Yes?' Her lazy voice said.

"Who was the soul?" I asked, I at least should know who is responsible for my child's murder, I gasped, of course not murder I would stop it.

"Oh, her," The Seeker snarkily said. "You know her very well, Sarah is her name."

"Sarah," I whispered, betrayed and the tears welled up in my eyes spilt.

The phone disconnected and I limply held it in my palm.

**^^Flame ^^**

"It's not!" I exclaimed and Sarah made disgusted faces.

"Peanut butter and banana sandwiches are gross," Sarah exclaimed.

"They are awesome!" I playfully shrugged her. "At least I don't eat grilled cheese sandwiches with mayo."

"Hey!" She laughed and shoved me back, we laughed until we reached the door step, to the house. I felt my bag, and my pocket.

"Dang," I slapped my leg. "I forget the keys again. Mom's not going to be too happy."

"It's fine. See, her cars in the parking lot, just knock." Sarah knocked thrice and we stepped back to wait.

Heavy footsteps thudded down the carpeted stairs and my mother unlocked the door.

"Mom!" I cried and hugged her, her face was red and so were her eyes. I apologized even though I wasn't sure whether it was my fault or not. "I'm sorry,"

"Don't apologize," She hugged me tighter and I smelt her rose shampoo, it always calms me.

"What's wrong?' I asked, and she let go of my body, and we heard sobbing.

Sarah's frail body was blocked by me, but she was sobbing loudly. I tried to turn to comfort her but my mother's arms tightened around my shoulders. I turned to see my mother and her face surprised me, it was hard.

**Flashback -10 years ago-**

_I was worried. Sarah's mother died, it was in a car wreck. _

"_A soul saw a deer in the middle of the street, swerved and rammed into Lisa's car. Lisa died instantly." My mother explained. _

"_But-t the healer-s-s co-ould ha-ve he-e-elped," I sobbed uncontrollably.  
My mother's face was hard. "They couldn't have her mother suffered a blow to the head,"_

"_Whe-ere's Sarah gonna stay?' I asked tearfully. "With us?'_

_Sarah had no father and now no mother. We used to be like sisters and always counted our similarities, we both had no fathers, and I didn't miss mine. I never saw Sarah's father and she didn't see mine, so we never missed having one. You can't miss what you don't have._

"_No honey, she'll stay with Lisa's friend Flowers bathing in the sun, also known as sunshine." She whispered. Her face was still hard, like it was paper mache, hard and cold. _

_ -_**End Flashback – **

Even with her face hard she still was my caring mother and she would help Sarah like she did before. Or so I thought.

"Go away!" Shrieked my angry mother. "Leave!"

"Burning Stars, please, I-I can explain," She sobbed; now my mother would hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"What will you explain?" My mother's voice was filled with venom. "How you betrayed us!"

"I wasn't trying t-to," Sarah's eyes were as horrified as mine, but she wasn't frozen like me.

"You stay away from her!" My mother yelled and then while pressing her index fingers to her temple, she calmed. "We don't need you in her life. You betrayed us. You hurt us and sitting their crying isn't going to solve it! So leave we don't want you back in our lives. To help us you should just leave. GO!"

Sarah ran away and looked at my mother shocked. "Don't worry, you left the keys at home, on the hook." She said and took me upstairs. I felt cold on the inside and outside, like paper mache.

**Well, hope you like it. I'll upload fast. **


	6. Chapter Five:The Party

**-2 months later-**

**^^Flame^^**

I woke up at 12:30 in the morning not at surprising, losing Sarah as a friend had been hard. I stretched and got a bowl of Honey bunches and Oats, and I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and opened the fridge to pour some chocolate milk in the empty glass. A paper along with a magnet tumbled to the ground, I stared at the paper:

_Flame, _

_Get into some nice clothes and get your hair done nicely. Night Song wants us over 1:00 and you'd better be awake. I'm at the store getting her a present._

_Love, Mama_

Usually when my mother left for errands, Speeding Winds would watch over me. My mom, now, didn't trust anyone. We kept to ourselves, which is something we never have done before. I ran up the stairs and combed my hair; they were curly from the braids they were in. I pulled some hair into a pony tail and left the rest out. I went in my room to find some nice clothes. Crap, I thought as I remembered that Sarah had always let me borrow her dresses and skirts. My closet was filled with my favorite ripped jeans and T-shirts. My mother was shorter than me so nothing of hers would fit, perhaps something in the attic. I climbed the stairs to it and crept inside, it was dark so I pulled on a loose string and a dim light flooded thought the attic. I spotted a closet, inside was a wedding dress and a suit. My father's.

I checked another closet and spotted a royal pull button down top with short sleeves and a knee length black skirt. I looked around, hmm, where were some shoes, my mother would be disappointed if I showed up with tennis shoes. So I looked and opened a small cupboard and out fell a bunch of stuff, I grabbed a piece of paper and looked at it, it had my father's name. I stuffed it down my pockets and opened another cupboard. Shoes! I reached in and pulled out the first ones I found and put them on, a little too tight. Oh well. I went down stairs and changed pushing the letter down my shirt; I only waited five seconds before hearing a car pull up on the driveway.

"Thank god, Flame," she squealed, and she hugged me and I smelt perfume. "I was sure you hadn't woken up. You're so responsible."

"Actually, Mama, I just woke up like 10 minutes ago." I admitted grinning.

"Oh, Flame," She rolled her blue eyes. "Look what I brought Night Song."

Mama took out a striped sweater and a gold necklace with earrings. Then she pulled out a toy mouse and cat treats.

"Yeah, don't forget her kitty," I squeaked the toy twice.

After my mother poured some more perfume on me, we got in a car and drove to Night Song's house. We reached a light blue house with a pond a beautiful garden we stepped out of the car went inside the unlocked house.

"Oh, Star, Flame," She exclaimed hugging us. "Nice outfits,"

"Flame, there are refreshments and food out in the kitchen, grab anything." She smiled and pushed the small of my back toward the table stacked with sugary food. I grabbed a flimsy plastic plate that could only hold some chips and dip. I grabbed some Doritos and carrots that almost tipped over my plate. I crunched on the carrots till I felt a small hand on my shoulder…Sarah! I leaped up and she looked frightened until I threw my arms around her.

"We can't talk here," Sarah looked at my mother pointedly; she then took my arm and led my downstairs. The party had continued downstairs also, so we headed to the bathroom. Night Song's cat, Willow, eyed us with a lazy green eye. The thumping music upstairs must bothered her. I rubbed her exposed belly and she purred. "Oh, great clothes!" Sarah said playing with the collar of my top and then had a sad faraway cast in her blue eyes. "I guess you don't need me to help you pick out clothes anymore,"

"Oh, Sarah," I said and hugged her and she smiled softly, still hurt. "Don't worry these aren't mine I found them in the attic."

"The attic," She repeated, and then shook her head. "Did you find anything, else?

"Yeah, some letter with my dad's name on it," I laughed causally, and then squinted trying to read her face.

"Leave it to you, to find all the wrong stuff," she muttered, under her breath.

"Excuse me?" I asked, and shrugged her shoulders, giving me a tight smile.

"Oh, nothing," she lied horribly.

That's it, I had had enough. I grabbed the top of her arms backing her against the wall.

"Sarah, now you listen to me, I know you're hiding something, actually everyone is, and can you let me on the big secret?" I asked, letting go of her arms and on my knees, pleading. "Please!"

"Okay, you didn't hear this from me, but read the letter, read it, but don't blame us. We did the right thing. When your down reading I'll explain some more."

"So there is something. Why didn't you tell me before?' I asked annoyed.

"Some things that we couldn't tell you and besides, you're lucky you're finding out know." She said.

"Hello? Is someone in here?" A deep, male voice asked knocking on the door.

We froze and Sarah said, "Sorry, we were just leaving,"

I opened the door to go out when Sarah pulled me in against her. "Don't read it here, and don't tell your mother. About anything." I nodded and hurried upstairs, while Sarah flicked on the TV and began watching some show.

The party felt like forever and it finally ended, at four. We said our goodbyes, and my mother drove me home. When we reached, I declared I was sick and needed some rest, and hurried up my stairs and laid on my stomach on the bed. I removed the papers from my pocket and began to read…

_Dear, Marie,_

_I know this may seem crazy to you, but something is happening to the world, something most of us are unaware of, you need to read this carefully…_

**Here's another chapter. Hope you have a great day and enjoyed this. Thanks for your comments and for reading this. :]**


	7. Chapter Six:Truth Is Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Host or any of the characters, except for the ones I made up. I do own the plot.**

_Dear, Marie,_

_I know this may seem crazy to you, but something is happening to the world, something most of us are unaware of, you need to read this carefully. When I went to visit my aunt last year, she was different, she is usually grouchy and mad, but last year she was happy, nice and baking cookies. Don't tell me that doesn't mean anything or maybe she changed her ways, because she didn't, something inside her did. Two Christmases ago, we visited her house, she was yelling at me for not finding a wife that could bear children and for letting everyone down. The last year she was apologizing, and we both know apologizing to my aunt is like putting bamboo up her fingernails, pure torture._

_Your grandma, Rachel, wasn't grouchy but she had bad cancer, remember the doctor said she would die in 4 months. We visited her when she was supposed to be half dead and, what do you know, she's smiling and laughing, like nothing happened. Plus she's still alive and four months are up. You might tell me miracles happen and they do, but these miracles are too good to be true. The rapist, I don't remember his name, but he was killing people and was responsible for more than 50 murders, he came along with more criminals and let himself go to jail, without a fight. Global warming, fights, murders, and grouchiness all gone, pretty much. Our world is not becoming a better place like some people think, it's becoming a bad place._

_I didn't believe this at all but when my when my work friend Jeb, told me about it I opened my eyes and looked and saw it. Our world is coming to an end and I need you to believe me, please. We need to save ourselves and the human race, and people don't buy it. Jeb said he found a hide-out somewhere no one will find out about, so let's go there, me you and our new baby. You can have a safe pregnancy or at least experience one other then someone else in your body giving birth. Now I'll tell you the scariest part, a thing, will go in your body erase your presence and then pretend to be you, they will know how to be exactly like you. No one will even know. So look at people, if their eyes have a little silver sheen or neck has an ugly scar then stay away from them, don't let them in the house and more importantly don't go in their house. _

_I know you must hate me for leaving you, but it'll only me for a while. I'll come back and together we'll go to the place. Jeb hasn't showed it to me, yet, just in case, I become one of them. That reminds me, if I do come back and I'm not human, then don't listen to my lies. I want you to kill me, well, you wouldn't actually be killing me just my body and the thing inside me. I need to believe me, if you don't something bad will happen to you and our baby. We've waited so long to have one and I was so happy when you got pregnant. If worst comes to worse hide somewhere else. It kills me to have to leave you unprotected well not really; I've seen you fight before. I'll find you in a little while, after you read this burn it so when we run someone won't be waiting for us. Eat healthy foods, drink lots of water and be safe._

_I love you and baby Kari and I always will. Soon we will be out of this mess and live happily together. And wipe that grin off your face I know you want to name her Kari and I want to name her Elizabeth so let's not fight and her name will be Kari Elizabeth Hunt. I love you, Marie Rachel Hunt and Kari Elizabeth Hunt, and after what I put you through I hope you both love me. I know you'll figure it out you always have. Soon we'll have your yellow house, swimming pool in the back yard, three kids and a Dalmatian._

_Until we meet again, _

_Marcus Andrew Hunt_

I dropped the tear drop covered letter and began to sob; I shoved my fist in my mouth to keep from making any noise. So this was the truth, the ugly truth I was waiting to hear. My mother was barely, my real mother was Marie Rachel Hunt, not Burning Stars. I choked another sob and furiously scrubbed the tears away. Sarah, Night Song, everyone, I loved was a monster. My mother. I tried to hate her I really did, but I couldn't. She lied to me and I was upset. For once I was glad that I was human, glad my eyes were brown, plain, and my neck was scar less. I stared at my face in the mirror and saw the faint silver that was actually some product applied every two weeks.

I went in the bath room and opened my eye wide and took water and splashed to my bare eye, the silver melted leaving my original muddy brown. I did the second eye and then squared my shoulders, finally glad at whom I was. I turned and swept the hair off the nape of my neck and saw no scar, just tan skin. A wave of nausea rolled in my stomach thinking of the operation, I held my stomach and retched, and the stupid chips and carrots came out landed in the toileted. My mother ran up the stairs.

"Flame!" She yelled and tried to open the locked door and opened it.

**^^ Burning Stars ^^**

Flame straightened up and flushed the toilet, her eyes were red and tears were running down her face.

"Come, Flame, lie down and I'll make you some tea, how about some toast." I asked but Flame shook her head and her black ringlets swung.

"Were you even going to tell me?" Her voice was muted and I stared helplessly looking her up and down.

"What?" I asked, frantic.

She forcefully shoved a flooded piece of paper to me which I immediately recognized as Marcus's letter. A zap of pain went through my heart burning a hole. "I-I yo-u t-t-h-e,"

"Yeah," She muttered staring and my with tear filled eyes threatening to spill. "So, uh, when exactly were going to tell me that you erased thousands of species just so you could leave here. Selfish, much?"

"Flame you had no right, going through-" I began but was interrupted.

"No right? He was my father, and she was my mother, and you're just something inside her," Her words burned a second hole in my withering heart.

"Flame you shouldn't know about this." I spoke and sighed.

"I know a solution, how about you cut my neck and put something to take over my whole mind. Will that be okay with you?"

"Flame I need you to listen to me. This wasn't my choice alright. I didn't want to erase your mother's mind, but I would rather it be me then someone else. I wanted a pregnant body, someone would have put a soul in you right when you were born, but I didn't want you to be someone else. I wanted the baby growing in my stomach; I wanted the thing listening to every word I said. So the Healers wanted to make me put a soul in your body but I was told them no," I whispered and her face softened and she let out a small smile.

"Mama, I love you and you the soul, but I have some questions I want to know." She looked at me till I reluctantly nodded. "What happened with Sarah?'

"That question is for Sarah herself to answer."

"Which means I can see her again?" She asked excitedly.

"No, I'll answer it," Flame immediately frowned.

"Sarah worked for a group called the Seekers, they try to find humans, that don't have souls in them and then they put souls in them. Some humans are evil, crazy and hurtful." I shook my head, feeling betrayed. "I didn't know till I got a call that said the Seekers wanted you to have a soul put in you and I said no. "

"Sarah betrayed me," She whispered and tried to disguise that she was scared.

"That's all I guess." I muttered leading Flame to the couches where we sat.

"Tell me what happened after my –uh- dad left the letter." She asked the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask.

"Honey, I don't think I'm going to answer that," I replied and she glared at me folding her arms around her chest.

"How about we tell each other _everything,_" She empathized, and waited till I sighed and continued.

The reason I didn't want to tell her was for her sake and mine. Talking about Marcus hurt me like anything. "Listen Flame," I took a deep breath and took a deep breath. "Your father, Marcus, came like he promised after speaking with his friend, Jeb, he came and took Marie I hadn't occupied her body yet. Seekers were in the neighboring houses and then they saw that Marcus was armed. Marie and Marcus ran hand in hand to the car. The Seekers shot Marcus-"I sobbed, and looked and realized so did Flame. 'he died instantly, your mother, she took his gun and shot also killing two Seekers and hurting one. The Seekers didn't want to shot her since she was pregnant, so they put soul medicines on her and she passed out, they then put me in her,"

"I should hate you, but I don't,'' Flame told me and together we held each other and sobbed.

"Flame, when you talk to souls or anybody I want you to pretend that you don't know anything." I said, while smoothing her curls, and when she didn't answer I asked again. 'Promise me?"

"Yeah," she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"You know, you look like him," I bonged her curl.

"I do?" she asked her brown eyes wide.

"Yeah," I whispered and then heart wrenchingly. "I still miss him. It kills me how much,"

"Don't worry, you have me," She whispered and we both clung together sobbing.

**Burning Stars (Dream)**

I dreamt what I had seen the first time I was put in this body. The first vision for me was the last for my heartbroken host.

_I looked out the window, there was a figure, I bit my hand from screaming. Marcus was right and when I read the letter I thought he was crazy but the changes throughout the world were more than just coincidences. I placed my hand on my large belly; the child in it would be lost or at least become another parasite. It was time I run; I needed to try for the baby. I grabbed a small bag easy to run with, I threw items in: baby shirts, a blanket, socks, a hat, teddy bear, bottles and some t-shirts, and last Marcus's and my wedding picture._

_I looked out the window the man flashed a flash light thrice. Marcus! He was there; the shadow figure was him I had an urge to run in his arms, put my hand through his curls. I went down the creaking stairs, and left the house that was familiar to me. The house that lonely and quiet without another beating heart, I stopped by the counter and lifted up the letter he gave me and also put it in my bag. He told me to burn it but I couldn't bear to, I read it every night and then I couldn't sleep. I walked out the back door and then I crept along the grass and hugged Marcus. I looked at his eyes they were brown and clear. His lips found mine and we kissed and déjà vu hit me hard: The day after our wedding when he brought me to this house and we kissed right here._

_His hand then found mine and we began to run, my stomach was big so it was hard to run, he had to slow down to keep up with me, then I read a noise, the sickening sound of a bullet being fired. Not him, not him, I thought, but my thoughts couldn't be heard, Marcus's legs fell under him, and a bloody hole was gone through his chest. I knelt to hear his chest, nothing, I shrieked and then saw his eyes frozen with shock, but they also said _run. _They car was 5 meters away, we could have made it, I it was my fault I could have run faster. I turned and saw twenty figures standing guns raised. I took the gun out of Marcus's cold hand and shot wildly, I laughed when a thud of a body hit the ground. _

_I heard shocked screams and I laughed harder and shouting, before going black. "You guys all call each other peacemaker, huh? Killing innocent people, I'll show you!" Then my feet were off the ground and I fell with a muted thud. _

**I hope you like this chapter, I worked really hard. Thanks to TopKat90, 1puppyluv, The Giant Purple Squirrel, and LunaLola. Please R&R .**


	8. Chapter Seven: Pain

**Thank you for the nice reviews, this the 7th chapter.**

I missed my old job so much I had gotten a new one. It was a healing facility not big like the other one, but it was small and compact. It was named after a brave soul who became a Mother. Of course not like my mother, but a mother to souls, a concept that I wasn't used to. We went to the Fallen Rain Healing Facility. My first day of work and I missed Night Song and Sarah. I felt a sharp ache brought up to my chest.

We walked in a tall dark woman came out of the room and took me by the elbow. I looked at my mother for help and she beckoned that I follow the woman. I looked back again and my mother was busy signing papers. She brought me a white shirt with a high collar and gloves.

"Here, you better put these on since we're unpacking," She bent down her tall dark hair going over her head showing her slender neck. With a faint scar. "I know this sounds weird but we're unpacking everyday. Since the facility is so small we're also a storage for other local facility.

She grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled on it with a black pen and handed the paper to me. "You better put this on," She taped it on my left breast. "learning names with so many people is hard."

"I thought you said the facility was small," I said narrowing my eyes.

"Yeah it is but wait till you see the garage," She stacked boxes up while scrounging through them trying to find something. "Oh, here it is, a key, see, every week we check out a new cart for everyone,"

I put the keys in my jean pocket. The beautiful girl held out her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry I'm Kathleen."

"Nice to meet you," I replied, shaking her hand and she didn't even flinch. "Thanks so much for showing me around.

"Your welcome," She smiled, showing red and yellow braces.

**Wednesday, 19, December 2:30 pm **

The camera zeroed in on a table, where a large Seeker sat his hands in his pocket and across from him sat a delicate featured girl. Her blue eyes were anxious, tired.

"Sarah," The Seeker said, a simple word, a name, but it made Sarah cower with fear.

"Yes?" She asked shakily, and bit her pink lip.

"What exact relationship do you and Flame have?" He asked his voice a flat monotone.

Sarah shook a little rustling papers in her arms and she blinked twice. Her mouth trembled and then her eyes were fierce. Unlike her usual self. More like a … human. "None," Her voice came out dry, from parched lips, her voice strangled, but she tried again. "Flame and I are nothing we have no relationship,"

The Seeker leaned on the table, drawing closer to Sarah and fear bubbled up in her throat and she shook her brown hair. "I said, Flame and I are not friends," She spoke in a strong voice. Anyone could here the lie in it.

"When did you and Flame become friends?" He asked his cruel lips parting, but that was the only movement on his face. Sarah's face began to sweat, beads of sweat fell from her forehead.

This was easier. " We became friends when I we were both 4,"

"When did you decide to stop being her friend and began to work against her?' He asked and his lips turned up to a cruel smile.

Sarah's smooth face puckered up in pain, water spilled out from her eyes and it was easy to see she couldn't stop them. She answered after a helpful Seeker handed her a tissue. Again from a scratchy throat. "When my mother died,"

"And you remember, what happened, after all you were there. So why are you friends with a human!" The Seeker yelled the question and Sarah didn't cower she stood straight and tall. Her body was filled with anger. Anger that no soul should feel ever.

"Yes," She said loud and clear, her chin raised high. Images flashed throw her mind.

Old ones that were locked in her head and she was haunted by:

"_See," Her mother pointed to the sky where the little balloon's flew up. Pink, orange and blue dots. _

"_Where do they go?" She remembered asking and over again_

Another one:

"_I made a new friend," She declared dropping the papers on the table right after she came home._

"_Who?" Her mother asked smiling and hugging her. _

"_Flame," She said, and then become scared of what her mother may think._

"_Twisting Stem," Sarah became surprised when her mother used her soul name. A loud sigh that filled the sudden;y uncomfortable room. "You, know that shes a wild human."_

_She's so nice and sweet, I really like her I mean she let me borrow her pencils and chalk." She replied and her voice grew louder. "Just cause she's a human doesn't mean she's bad."  
"Sarah," Her mother spoke resting a cheek to her forehead. "You know I don't think she's bad just you might be brought into the wrong crowd,"_

So true. A newer one.

"_You know I didn't mean it like that." Her mother whispered her voice hurt but also tired. _

"_She's my friend okay. She's human, so what? It's not like she's diseased or something. Humans are misunderstood, I love humans," _

"_Listen don't get mad, but maybe friends that are more like you will be a better group to talk to," Her mother bit her lip focusing on her daughter. _

"_You don't know Flame!" Snapped Sarah and she turned and closed her eyes. Pretending to sleep. _

"_Just saying, that maybe Flame will let you down. She's a little more critical,"_

_Then later: " Sarah, don't tell Flame she's different,"_

Another:

"_The sun so beautiful," Her mother enthused laughing while they drove._

"_Where is it?' Sarah asked peering out the window, but only seeing pieces of the desert._

"_Calm down, we'll reach in a few minutes." She replied, and grinned again._

_And they reached. _

"_You setting the tent up wrong, mom," Sarah said laughing at her mother's poor excuse for a shelter. "The rain will kill it,"_

"_There is no rain in Arizona," Her mother laughed and the tent plopped down. _

"_Forgot we weren't in Seattle," Sarah said in between a burst of giggles. _

"_Why couldn't we have taken Flame?" Sarah whispered her laughter stopping. _

"_Honey, the Seekers would be suspicious of her," Her mother whispered sighing. _

"_Hate the stupid Seekers," She muttered. _

The final most horrible one. A nightmare haunting her every thought. Hit her and she choked.

"_Mom," She had heard a scream and then she saw it her mother was being held by two silhouettes. Sarah screamed and they turned to her but one tripped and fell on his leg hard. He tried to catch her and she fell to and he grabbed her foot, she held on to the banister. Her mother fell and she ran and both of them after her. Thankfully our kitchen was scattered with papers and food that her mother hadn't bothered to clean up. "Let go of me," Sarah said furiously trying undo hard fingers on her forearm. Who were these people? These monsters. _

"_What are you doing?" One of the man yelled the one trying to catch my mother. To bad for him, my mother was fast. "Help me get the parasite."_

"_Shut up Kyle, stop yelling," The other screamed back. They were humans. _

_She ran to her bedroom and took a phone and called the Seeker service:1-2-2._

"_Look shes calling," The man trying to catch her yelled he ran into her and she fell hitting the desk. Papers fell on her. _

"_Leave her Jared," The man chasing her mom called and the he took a knife and stabbed her mother in the leg. _

_Sarah screamed hey left and I ran after them but they drove away. 10 minuted later the Seekers came in the cars with flashing lights._

She sobbed all done by humans, The mess people like Flame made. It wasn't her fault but still.

The Seeker smiled a cruel smile, amused and happy by the anger on her face. The camera flicked off.

**Hope you like it.**

**Love all my reader/ reviewers **


	9. Chapter Nine: Boy

The sky was dark, but pretty, I sat reading a book. Of course my mom gave me books about humans now, but I wasn't allowed to check things out from the library since the Seekers checked the records. Today I read The Diary of Anne Frank. I couldn't believe how horrible things were back then. I cried so many times while reading, but Anne was such a wonderful character. I stroked my dog's hair. My mother, right after I read the letter decided, to get a puppy. I named him Spot, but man, he was crazy. He wasn't a Dalmatian, but some kind of mixture of a bunch of dogs. Thought he was only 4 months old he was fifty pounds the lady did mention that he was part mastiff.

It began to rain so I went inside and rested on the couch, Spot sat next to me, well actually on me, I pushed at the folds of his skin and he wagged his tail, it kept on hitting me in the face.

"Flame, I'll drive you to work now," My mother said smiling at me, but she looked terrible, her eyes were red from lack of sleep, her face was spread into a faint grin. She couldn't be sick. I stood up and went to the counter and opened it and found a can of Wake. I walked up to my mom's face and sprayed it at her and she jerked back, her eyes scared. Did I frighten her? Then I remembered what my mother had been through or at least her body has. I put my arms around her she relaxed and returned my hug.

"Sorr-" I began but she interrupted me and shook her head.

"No, it's just I didn't get very much sleep," She said in a very much awake voice and her eyes slowly lost its redness.

We got into the car and left poor Spot in the rain outside, though I doubt he minded. When we reached I went straight to the large garage. Many people were walking around with carts, some smiling and laughing, and others eating breakfast. I recognized a few a black haired man, a tall sandy haired man with his arms around a woman with short blond hair. They smiled at me and I waved, but I could see they were frightened. I hurried along and found that I had forgotten my gloves. I didn't feel like having my hands dusty so I headed to the farthest supply closet. Most souls had hogged the others I didn't feel like having people stare at me. It's like I didn't know that after I started working here around 20 souls had stopped.

Thankfully I hadn't forgotten my keys; I slowly slid the door open and held my breath. This was a horrible supply closet. First of all, everything was on the ground and second of all things like hairbrushes, toothpaste and food was in here. I shook my head and the door clicked behind me. Oh, well, I thought at least no one will come in here. I looked through the boxes, no gloves. I walked farther and suddenly boxes began to fall and I saw a flash of frightened chocolate brown eyes.

**^^Sarah^^**

I don't what I was doing but, here I was inside Flame's house and the only noise was the furious barking and growling of a dog. Flame had a dog? I went inside her room, a mess, as usual, I found a couple of books none that were a threat to us souls. I went around her house and ignored the back door, not wanting her dog to see me. Nothing was here. I looked in the attic and there were pictures of Flame's mother and a curly haired man. A picture of Flame as a baby, there had to be something. All I found was a white wedding dress and gold earrings. Plus some high heeled shoes. I went back to her room and all the way forced my mind to remember my mother's horrible death. Her bleeding leg, her screams, the men, both of them human like Flame. There right under Flame's pillow was a letter and there was evidence to Flame knowing about humans. Sarah's blood boiled with happiness and anger and she jerked the closet open to find something else to back up the letter. The closet was bare, the only things hanging there was three sweatshirts and the outfit Flame wore at the party. The thing that hurt my heart was a picture. Flame and I were eleven or twelve, both with make-up on. Flame looked like her mother, while I looked like a raccoon.

Soon though, it was I who became the make-up artist while Flame was the one with no fashion sense at all. My anger for Flame died quickly and then I tucked the letter back under her pillow and closed her closet and left before her dog could kill me.

**^^Flame^^**

I was scared.

"Please," The boy pleaded in a hoarse whisper. "Don't."

"It's okay won't hurt you," I promised.

**Yay finally done. **


	10. Chapter Ten: Runaway

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

I was sure that there was no one in the closet when I had come in, otherwise I would have heard them. The boy, he had been scared, why would else he plead. He sounded like he hadn't had water for a while. I slowly stepped toward him and he began to back away. What was his problem? Souls weren't that scared of me except for my mother's friend.

"D-don't turn me into a p-parasite," He was trying to sound tough but his voice quivered and I could hear the boy behind the man he was trying to be. Parasite? Then it hit me, only a human would say something like this. A human! My heart lifted but some part of me was screaming a warning. The boy lifted up a pill and started to put it in his mouth. I had a feeling that this pill wasn't from a healing facility. I jumped forward and knocked him down along with boxes. He was gangly with muscles only starting to grow on his too-long arms, but he was quite strong. He was on top of me in seconds reaching forward to take the pill.

I had never used violence before but to save someone's life. Someone like me, I could. I pressed my knee between his legs, which was a place I knew hurts most. He yelped, not loud, but still alarmed.

"Sorry." I apologized and took the pill and threw it and it fell, somewhere, with a small _clunk! _ The boy sat up and started at me his fist curled up in a ball. He looked ready to hit me and stared at his eyes, chocolate brown and a black pupil. No sliver. I turned away going to a near-by sink splashed water in my eyes and then I flicked on the light with my shoulder. My mother had told me that when I was twenty-five and they were sure my eye would stop growing I would be able to get a pigment shot that turned the outside of my pupil a silver color. When I was sure that I was able to get the all the silver out, I turned back and the boy stared at me, amazed.

I was happy to see his fist had unknotted and turned, not relaxed, but not as tense.

"Your h-human," He whispered amazed and I laughed, gently.

"So are you." I whispered and then felt suddenly normal around him. "I'm sorry I scared you."

That wasn't on his mind though and as quickly as he had relaxed he began firing questions. The first one predictable:  
"What are you doing here?'

"I work here," I decided to play dumb, though I knew the answer he was seeking.

He looked irritated. "No I mean why are with p-souls,"

Then all my feelings overflowed. I began talking to a complete stranger about what I locked up, and we had only one similarity, being human.

"When I was born my mother decided for me to be human and not put a soul in me. She fought with everyone to help me live. A healer, Fords Deep Waters. See, I was born way before the humans knew so in most places I fit in and then when the souls took over I became more of an outsider. All my life I never fit in, or at least remembered fitting in. My mother hid everything from me and I just found out a few months ago,'- The boy listened intently and I continued thought I felt tears coming- "My best friend in the whole world betrayed me and now I can't see her. I realized my mother stole my real mother's life and my father risked his life to save me! I am so alone. Everyone, they look at me like I'm some horrible person! And there is no place I fit in!"

I realized I was sobbing and the boy looked horrified. He was playing with his thumbs and looked uncomfortable. I don't think he's ever seen a girl cry before. The weird thing was I felt more comfortable talking to him more than Sarah. Also that he would be the only person that could understand, even though my mother was the most understanding person I've met, she wouldn't get how I would feel.

"I felt alone once," He whispered and his voice was sad, but he didn't talk more about it. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," I answered, and his long nose scrunched up.

"I'm turning seventeen soon," He replied. "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, the Seekers didn't want me in the first place they don't want another one of me." I noticed how is back hunched and his shoulder shook when I said, Seeker.

I was still crying and was surprised when he gently patted my back and soon I stopped crying and then thought about him. Wherever he came from, he must be tired and hungry. I got up slowly, my bones popping.

"Stay there." He looked scared again when I headed to the door and his hands were fists again. "Don't worry I won't turn you in if anyone comes, don't make a sound and hide in the back."

I ran as quickly as I could and made sure I closed the door behind me. I ran to a small store built into the facility and picked up a bagel and then on second thought he was pretty tall, so I got two. I got three water bottles, two apples and a packet of M&M's. The lady raised her eyebrow and I fake laughed.

"It's my turn to pick up all the food," I smiled and hoped she didn't think I looked suspicious. In then realized my eyes must be red and swollen.

We made small talk and I headed back to the closet, praying that the strange human boy was still there. I twisted key and put my ear to the door to try and hear the boy. No noise. I felt my heart drop when I thought that he might have left.

I walked in and thought maybe he would think that I was a Seeker. "It's just me,"

The boy didn't come out and I switched on the lights and he relaxed when he saw that I was alone. I sat next to him and handed him all the food and he drank two of the water bottles, ate both the bagels, and the apples. I offered to get him more food but he shook his shaggy black hair. I was glad that he did because I would have to see the soul at the counter again, with more food. He opened the packet of M&M's and ate them all and gave me two. I popped them in my mouth and then he got up and I saw how tall he really was. I came up to his shoulder, and I suddenly didn't feel comfortable. He could hurt me easily. I was just about to ask him his name, when he interrupted me.

"I should be going." He whispered, softly. "Thanks for helping me."

**^^Sarah^^**

I saw Flame again walking up her stairs and an excited dog barking. She looked so sad, her eyes were red but she was smiling. She did lie just to make her mother happy but this smile was genuine. I wanted to go talk to her but I couldn't, so I went home again. The thing that I felt so bad about was how if I talked to her I would end up hurting her again so I kept away from her. Everything was boring without her. My job was terrible without her; I hated the empty hallways, something we both enjoyed. Night Song, was mad at me, well, not mad but in her eyes you could see she blamed me for Flame having to leave. It was my fault though, everything was, and Flame knew she was human but she would never kill anyone. I remember every memory. Us laughing when we got our hair done for the first time, or when we would go shopping and would pick out the worst clothes and wear them, while people stared at us.

I ran inside my room, and threw clothes after clothes in a duffle bag, a plastic blue brush, hair ties, a picture of Flame and I. I climbed out the window and landed into the damp dark grass and crept away I had taken the car keys and I started an old light blue car, I drove out into the street, trying to stay exactly at the speed limit. The last thing I needed was to draw attention myself. I parked the car halfway in a shallow lake, that I was sure was deeper farther out. I got out and I removed my shirt rolled it in mud and threw it in the lake along with my pants. I removed my bra and underwear and threw them also. I took off one of my tennis shoes and threw it in, away from my clothes. I put my other shoe in the car. Then I opened my duffle and put on some clothes and I ran. When I entered a forested area, I was scared. Hairs stood up on my arms when I heard scuffling in the bushes but I gritted my teeth and began to run faster. I was always a good runner so I only had to take little breaks. Though my body had to tire out some time, I had to stop and I internally cursed myself for not taking water.

I had only run for a half an hour but I was so thirsty. I opened my duffle bag and found some sandals, not the best shoes but when I would reach a store, I wouldn't look like a runaway. I went farther in the woods and then slept in a hollow tree trunk. I was so grateful of it being there, I was pretty sure I shared it with spiders and other creepy bugs. I didn't care and then finally I drifted into an exhausted sleep.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Saved

The next day I checked in the closet for the mysterious boy, there was nobody there. I felt sad and for the rest of the day my heart sunk down to my stomach and all the strings attached, felt like they would pop and my heart would fall down to feet. I texted my mother and realized I would have to get a ride home. A girl, named Gazes at the Stars, offered to drive me home, of course after having a ten minute conversation with my mother. In the car I felt awkward as she talked to me. It was pouring down rain so I couldn't look at the familiar buildings or trees.

"The garage is big, huh?" She asked, her voice was raspy as if she was sick though she looked quite healthy , and she was looking at me up from the road.

"Bigger then I imagined." I replied, politely and scolded myself for feeling uncomfortable talking to a soul.

"You started working here three days ago," It wasn't a question, just a fact or a statement.

"Yeah, seems longer." It did seem longer when my best friend wasn't with me, but today was the longest, since I missed the boy. It didn't make sense though. I had just met him. I remembered though I shouldn't be telling this lady my whole life story.

"Why?" She asked me turned fully to face me and I felt even more uncomfortable. Her eyes began slits as she stared at me.

"It isn't the same, without people I knew since I was little." I said trying not being too specific. She looked annoyed and I kept my mouth closed tightly.

"Oh," She said the only simple thing she had said the whole car ride. I looked at her and concentrated on the little details of her.

She had small red streaks in her hair like sparks of fire, she had freckles but they were only on her nose. Thing that caught me about her was her piercings. Four thing silver rings went through her ear and a long one descended to her chin. They had three jewels at the end, purple, black and green. A ring threaded through her lower lip and even though piercings weren't my thing, since I had only four, two in each ear. Something about hers made her look different and daring unlike most souls.

As we neared my street, I picked up my yellow bag. "Thanks for driving me home."

"You're welcome, any time," She smiled and pulled into my driveway.

"Spoooot," I groaned, spotting that all of my trash cans were toppled over, with stinky contents spilling over.

"You got a dog, huh?' She asked, a hard face brightening.

"Yeah, he's a little devil," I replied lovingly, and I could feel myself smiling.

"I had one also, well, you know, they don't live as long as us," She replied her brightened face clouding with sadness. I had to look away.

"Okay well, I have to feed him so I'll be going," I replied and she smiled and then patted my back and unlocking the door.

"Wave when your safely in," She nodded and I closed the door and saw that she was serious.

When I got into the house, it was a mess. The contents of the kitchen were lying on the floor, dishes were smashed and the lucky ones were only scratched. Paper towels, water everything was on the floor. I ran to the backyard finding Spot looking pitiful in the heavy rain. I opened the door and he came running to greet me. This mess wasn't Spot, the cans in the front yard. Someone was in my house. My breath came out ragged I walked to the window when I remembered that Gazes at the Stars would be waiting. I gave her a tight smile and watched as she drove away. I turned back at the mess. Spot smelt the spilt items and let out a scary menacing growl that scared me so much I backed up against the wall.

I closed my eyes and told myself lies. Raccoons came here and ruined our house, or maybe Spot had come in the house and then went back out. Nothing seemed to fit. Maybe my mother came home early and had a breakdown. My mother. This would scare her. I decided to clean up the kitchen; I had an hour or so. First I took the broken glass and dug a hole in the back yard and threw all the glass in it. I then picked up all the spilt items the juice and things and put the cartoons with a reasonable amount of liquid in the fridge and threw the rest away. I had made a cake just a while ago and I remembered I had to use five whole eggs and there had only been three left now there was only one. No maybe there had been only one left. I don't know, I thought exasperated, throwing a dirty wet towel down on the ground. I held my head in my clammy hands then I shook my head cleaned. The humans used Gorilla Glue I used Fix It. All I did was put a designated amount of the liquid on the crack and put the second half of my mother's favorite mug and soon even though I didn't have the little dust pieces the mug was good as new.

I put everything away and swept the floor, the kitchen looked bad to me. I went around my room and found that there was no sign of someone being in there. Pillows scattered the floor and Spot thought it would be fun to chew them. I picked them all up and kept them away from Spot's snapping mouth. I checked around the whole house and found nothing else out of place. I heard a car engine and ran to the couch and pretended to read. Spot ran to the door his tail already moving furiously. The door opened and my mother came in and greeted Spot.

"Flame?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," I replied, and heard her taking off her high heels.

"Have you seen Sarah, lately?" She asked, she tried to sound casual, but her voice held a touch of something. Sadness?

'No," I replied, my voice was harsh and then depressed. "Remember you won't let me talk to her."

"Yeah," My mother said and didn't speak the rest of the day.

**^^Fords Deep Waters^^**

I was nauseous, not from the two flights that brought me to this town, but from the thought of our kind becoming like humans. I marched to the as building that was a courthouse at first, but became a place for Seekers. I did calm down a little when I entered the building, since I had almost growled at the helpful soul that was asking of my purpose here. I took an elevator to level five and instead of a hallway I entered a room. It had ten chairs and all were filled but two. I sat stiffly in the sit next to Shining Moon, and she welcomed me with a tight smile. The room was awkwardly quiet and a young man in a dark blue suit spoke first.

"Drifting Suns is running late." He spoke, in a grave voice.

A few minutes later a pretty woman came to and sat, apologizing.

"Now we must discuss the matter at hand," Said an all- business man. "Sarah, seventeen year old girl, has gone missing."

I couldn't contain myself any more. "The reason being, she was pushed into being a Seeker and spying on her friend, which broke her in half."

"Now, now," Replied a sharp voice which made everyone flinch, it was drifting Sun. "Let's not be dramatic. Fords is it? Was Sarah forced into being a Seeker?"

"No, but-"

"Did we make her sign up?"

"No-"

"Was she forced to betray her friend?"

"Actually, yes she was," I replied finally able to get more than two words out. "As I was told her mother had died, from humans. Sarah devoted herself into being a Seeker. She was pushed by Flowers bathing in the Sun, and the Seekers."

"She could have stopped any time!" A man half-yelled and then made his voice calm. "Excuse me. She could have stopped we didn't make her."

"You put pressure on her for being a Quitter, she told you she wanted to quit. She is a poor soul who can't stand up for herself, and you have seen that and continue to take advantage of her." Shining Moon, spoke in her usual self-confident voice and I gave her a grateful smile.

"Seekers are the strongest of all souls along with being a Mother. The strongest are Seekers, they have to find things that will disrupt our regular life. A little pressure is needed, along with reassurance and all Seekers need confidence. We treat all souls the same, or do you need special treatment, because you are not ready to risk your life in order to save others?" Everyone started at the pale skinned man that spoke.

"N-no" Sputtered Shining Moon.

"So you think that souls that are less confident have to be treated with others that aren't? Suppose one soul's host is not strong physically and another host is, then would it be fair for smaller host to carry the amount that the bigger host does?" A man, named Shiny Sky asked, and the pale skin man turned bright red.

"Now, now," Spoke the all-business man. "No need to put each other down."

With that, everyone flushed with embarrassment and mumbled out apologies.

The business-man wasn't finished though. "Listen, we are civilized creatures, and we make mistakes since we are using the human as a host, but we correct them. I agree that all the souls should be treated correctly, but you Seekers put a lot of pressure on Sarah. That was wrong, but we will forget and none of the other souls will hear of this, "

"On two conditions," I said, and The Seekers ashamed faces turned toward my red one.

"What is that?" Asked the all- business man, his voice was confused but he covered it well.

"We don't speak of this, first: You don't pressure any other souls," Everyone nodded at this. "and second: The human child Flame will not be bothered, or be forced to become another soul."

A murmur ran throughout the room. "-I know that won't work," or "She's human, though."

"With proper discipline she will be one of us, or we can tell the world of our problem," Shining Moon said her voice cutting through the murmurs.

"Let's take a vote," The business man said. "All for keeping the girl a human."

Seven people raised their hands. The girl was saved.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Nightmare

**Someone has asked for more Sarah POV and Marie POV and here they are:) Here is chapter 12.**

**^^Burning Stars^^**

_Wind howled in my ear, I breathed out sharply. The sickness was back like yesterday. I spit onto the cement of the patio, trying to get the foul taste out of my mouth. I coughed and clutched my stomach. Warm hands encircled my waist and I sighed. _

"_What's wrong?' I hear him ask but his voice seems faraway. _

"_Nothing," I whispered. _

_I think back. Did I eat anything bad?I remember bacon and eggs last morning, cheese sandwiches and I was craving chocolate cake, and Marcus went and got me some. _

"_Do you think that maybe your..." He choked and I swung around to look at him. His face was caught between uncertainty and excitement. I knew what he was gonna say before he said finished his sentence. "pregnant."_

_Pregnant, I thought, my parents had already disowned me since I moved out of the house to live with my boyfriend. Of course I hadn't married him till I was twenty-two. I remember staring at two empty chairs at the wedding. I sighed again. I have been married for at least a year and we were alright, financially. The baby would complete our family of two. _

"_I'm pregnant." I smiled so big I felt my lips would break. When I saw Marcus's face glowing brighter I said it again. "I'm pregnant."_

I woke up feeling sick, like the dream. I touched my now flat belly and the sides of my waist where the warm hands had encircled. I looked at the sky, knowing Marcus was dead, I wished I could join him in the light fluffy clouds, humans called Heaven. I couldn't, I had a daughter and even if the humans were right, I would be stamped on by Marcus, and cursed upon. The pain of this dream was more then losing a lover it was more. Tears came from my eyes as I thought back. I tried to stay awake and not want to feel the pain of these dreams. My eyes betrayed me...

_Voices floated around, some unappealing to the ear, others soft enough to lull me to sleep, Marcus's was one of them. He was speaking softly, reassuring me. I hated hospitals but didn't care when I first came here I was excited, but now I felt nausea coming in again. The nurse that was just in here talking about how I was feeling and how big my stomach was had left, after looking at the screen with the baby and had gotten the doctor. This obviously meant a problem. I was about to touch my stomach but remembered the jelly on my stomach, and stopped myself. The doctor came in looking upset, but it seemed like he did these speeches a lot and was used to it. I braced myself and I noticed how Marcus's arm tightened. _

"_I am sorry Mr. and Mrs. Hunt, but..." He didn't pause but I did, I couldn't hear anything or didn't want to. He or she was gone, my stomach had a dead baby in it. Somewhere far away I heard myself sob._

The truth was I would leave if I had a choice, move to another planet, perhaps the Dolphins, or maybe give myself up for Motherhood. I didn't have a choice, I had a daughter. She was the closet thing I had to Marcus.

**^^Sarah POV^^**

My feet, they hurt, my hands, their cold, my head, it aches. Thoughts, nightmares, shoot out at me choking me and leaving me shivering and cold. I pressed hands and feet to my mouth and blew on them, the hot air from my mouth did little and I regretted trading shoes for sandals. I didn't know where I was, if I walked along the highway, someone would surely help me. Help, the first and last thing I needed. I rubbed my nose, and ran. Faster and faster, I thought, run. Trees became green blurs and the ground because a unending path of twisted roots and rich brown dirt .My breath shaky and teary became short and relieved- houses! There was no loud noises coming from them, only a yappy dog barking. I took out my water bottle only three fourths full and washed whole face leaving a tiny amount left.

The houses were red and blocky all the similar some most with white fences around a yard with emerald green grass. The driveways were pressure washed, with no trace of the bright leaves from fall. Perfect. I hated it. It made me feel even more out of the harmony, of all the other souls. I looked away at the trees that surrounded the neighborhood, I thought of how I wished to hide there again, to mix with the darkness, then I remembered the dark thoughts and nightmares I had had. I shuddered and set my gaze at my dirty toes inside of my sweaty sandles.

I found a store, a quiet store, next to a few restaurants. The bell that dinged when I walked in made me flinch and so did the voice of the cashier. I smiled and waved at her and she looked relieved and then I headed out to the food and water section. I picked junk foods, I knew a granola bar or maybe even some chex mix would be better but I was soo hungry. With that my stomach growled and I clutched it to stifle the loud sound. I quickly grabbed a water bottle and hurried to the line, to the lady I was a 16 year old girl named Howling Winds. My name would now be Howling Winds. I like to travel. I have no family. I was never a Seeker. My hair is red and my eyes were now hazel. I am Howling Winds.

^^**Flame^^**

I was bored, I know I shouldn't. There was so many things I could do with. Run, Play, Swim, Read. The only thing that sounded fun to me was work. My mother drove me, I thought I saw her crying. Of course I turned, and felt my own eyes sting. As soon she parked I left and hugged her, she stroked my curls and sniffled. I was told to get a pile of Gloves from the closet, because one of the shipping trucks had been running late. When I opened the door, I saw a figure, first I froze with fear, but then my heart jumped. It was the boy! I closed the door and he looked at me,afraid. I offered him a smile and he smiled faintly. I held up one of my fingers and then left with the 5 boxes of gloves, the manager thanked me and gave me a peppermint. I fast-walked as fast as I could, making sure nobody would think I looked suspicious or stop to talk to me. I ran into the closet and the boy sat there, smiling. I sat next to him, cross-legged. He stared at me with wide eyes and I smiled.

"What, you haven't been this close to a girl before?" I asked him, trying to tease him and he made a face at me and we laughed.

His laugh was rough, I realized he must need water. I stood to get him something but he stopped me by putting his hand on my arm.

"Please, stay." He said, and I nodded. He must be so scared by himself here.

"Okay," I replied and sat again.

"Can I ask you something?' He asked.

"Yeah,"

"Can you help me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Don't turn me in," He replied, I nodded.

"Of course."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I replied and his face relaxed.

"Do you think..."

"Yeah,"

"that you can get me something to eat." He finished and looked ashamed.

With that, I got up and went to the cafeteria and got a lot of food.

I gave him a hamburger, and he ate it, hungrily.

"It's my turn to ask you something.' I said, and waited for him to nod. "So I told you my life story. What's yours?"

"Don't you feel like you want to leave?" He asked me.

"Uh, you owe me an answer." I said.

"Please? Just answer this one." He begged and for a moment I was about to give in.

"No way," I replied, and we both stuck our chins out and started at each other stubbornly, I was the first to break way.

"Fine, yes I do," I replied crossly. "Happy?"

"I am actually," He replied smiling. "but I'm still not answering your question."

"Hey! You said you would." This boy was getting on my nerves.

We had another staring contest, I lost again.

"Your sooo stubborn!" I shot out at him.

"My sister always tells me that, she and W-" He stopped short and clamped his mouth shut.

"Aha! You have a sister don't you?" I felt a shiver of happiness come down my back. Another human.

"No," He replied, but I could tell he was lying.

"You do," I replied and laughed softly, I won this time. "You may be stubborn but you are the worst liar, ever."

"And your good, you lived with souls, for your whole life." He replied, smugly.

"So you _are_ lying." I replied and his smile became a scowl.

"Listen I am lying, I do have a sister, but that's all you'll know." He replied, and then I realized he was trying to protect his sister. It stung though.

"So you don't trust the person that's kept you a secret and brought you food." I asked, my face turned away.

"I don' t know who to trust," He whispered his voice small. "I trust you though."

"Then prove it and tell me something." I demanded, my voice challenging.

"I was the one that broke into your house." He replied.

I smacked his shoulder, not hard. " You almost gave me a heart attack."

"I saw someone in your house." He replied he sounded tired. "I didn't know it was yours, till I saw you. I didn't know you were human."

"Wait," This was confusing me. "It was a coincidence that you saw me here."

"Yeah, I swear it," He replied, sounding sincere.

"Did you think I saw you and then told the Seekers?' I felt bad putting him through all that pain.

"Yeah, well actually- you lied!" He yelled suddenly, then we fell silent. I was shocked and he was afraid someone had heard him.

"What are you talking about?" I asked genuinely confused.

"You said you didn't have any siblings." He replied, his voice hard.

"I don't"

"The who's that blondie?' He asked. I flinched backwards into one of the boxes, not at his sharp tone but because he was talking of Sarah.

"Sarah." I said in a flat monotone.

"She was in your house like a week ago, a day before I met you."

"She was at my house?"

"What's wrong?" He asked his voice sympathetic all anger gone.

"She's a Seeker." I replied, close to tears.

I felt his arm around my shoulder.

"I need to go." He broke the silence.

I gave him the rest of the food.

"Wait," I called and he turned.

"You asked me like 5 questions and a promise."

"So?"

"You owe me one of each."

"If I can I'll answer and promise."

"What' s your name?" I asked and added. "Mines Flame."

"Pretty mines' Jamie." He replied and you could tell he wasn't excepting this question.

My heart leaped, he called my name pretty.

"Will you see me again." I asked, crossing my fingers.

"Yes."

"Promise?' I asked.

"Promise."

Jamie, Jamie, Jamie, my heart sang.

**I know this doesn't make very much sense since there the same age and all, but I know this and I wish I thought of this earlier. Sorry. I love reviews. Hint, hint. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Kisses and Ice Cream

**Sorry haven't updated for a while but heres the next chapter.**

**^^Howling Winds^^**

"Perfect." Misty Skies said, her clear gray eyes were shining with excitement. "I wish I could go to Europe, too, but Baby Twisting Stems." \

"Well, when your daughter becomes older then you can go also." I tried to make her feel better. "The Eiffel Towel is so beautiful when its lighted at night."

I stopped abruptly thinking I was bragging, but lightened when her smile grew big and I continued talking until the office turned dark.

"I'm sorry," She said, gathering her camera. "I have to be home, but thanks for talking to me."

After telling her good night, I rearranged my pictures, my favorite one was the Eiffel Towel, I layed my back against the red wooden chair I sat at and sighed. For once in happiness.

**^^Flame^^**

"I'm sorry, Flame." Again and again my mother repeated, I had just learned Sarah was missing and had died. Died. They hadn't found her body but did find her clothes and shoes. It wasn't humans, because there was no blood, but she had committed suicide. A week ago, and my mother new, but instead of being angry with her I needed her comfort. I wish I could lie and act as if Sarah's death wasn't ripping me apart, just so my mother wouldn't feel bad about telling me.

I had a really hard time going to bed but I did in exhaustion.I sat up fast up in my bed and I almost screamed when I saw a dark shape pass my bed, well at least I tried, but a hand clamped my mouth closed. I was frozen in fear when a small voice spoke.

"Can I stay here?" It was Jamie. My body slowly relaxed and I slowly nodded, the hand came off my mouth and I turned the light on.

The move frightened Jamie but he stayed in place. I heard my dog growling and I went to calm him down. Then I went back, me and Jamie got into a little fight who would sleep on the floor. Jamie won. He stuck out his chin and we argued till I gave up after I got so tired.

I lay in the bed feeling very uncomfortable, that my guest was sleeping on the floor. I finally drifted off to sleep...

_I was in a forest, sitting on a log and my feet, which were bare, rest on the muddy earth. A gurgling creek lay near my feet. I wasn't alone, next to me was Jamie. He curled his palm under my chin and kissed my lips. Sparks of energy and light sparked through my stomach and I parted my mouth. Insane laughter filled the stuffy air. I saw Sarah removing her clothes and jumping into the water, drowning. I tried to scream and move but I was frozen and suddenly Sarah disappeared and so had Jamie, my mother stood smiling and so was my...father? He was gray at the temples, and then he disappeared. That's when I noticed my mothers eyes had no silver. Just brown. _

This time when I woke there was finally light in the sky. My heart was beating so fast. Even Jamie's soft snoring didn't put me to sleep. I began to start crying again.

**^^Howling Winds^^**

I woke up when I usually did at 4:30am and I dressed in a violet dress that came a inch from my knees and two thin straps held it up. I wore a black necklace and dangling earrings that matched. I thought about curling my hair but it reminded me of a pretty face with curly black hair. That was Sarah's best friend, not Howling Winds. So I did curl my hair. Then I went down the curvy hill to the beach and took pictures. Whispers Above, shyly told me my red hair looked great when flying in the wind. That was why I specially took a picture of me at the beach. I also took pictures of the marine life, a pink starfish, coral, and seaweed. I took some of kids playing and making sandcastles.

I was slightly disappointed about missing the baby sea turtles. I had gotten two really good ones, but I was glad of the other pictures.

"Hey!" I heard a deep voice shout. I didn't turn till I felt a large hand curl over my shoulder. I stood up and shook Whispers Above's hand.

"I was just taking some pictures." I laughed, shakily. I was a lot nervous around Whispers Above. He would be considered handsome. He was tall and lanky, but he had dark brown hair and dark green eyes and pink lips and he was tan. I hated the way by body responded to his touch.

"Oh, yeah, I got some of the little turtles. They are so beautiful."

I nodded and showed him one by one, I blushed when he commented on the one of my hair flying in the wind.

I smiled and then he leaned over and then kissed me. Kissed me! He first pressed his lips to mine until I kissed him back. His hand was hot on my bare upper back, bring shocks.

He smiled at me and then took my hand leading me to his car.

We were gonna have ice cream.

Ice cream and a kiss. My first instinct was to call Flame. I remembered and then felt a lot better once he kissed me again.

**Thanks I know this is short but I will try to make the next chapter longer.**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Wanderer

**Sorry I haven't updated but it was deleted so I had to rewrite it. Hope you like it!**

**^^Flame^^**

Jamie had woken up before me, but he just layed their the whole time. He had slipped inside the closet when my mother came to check on me. He insisted I close all blinds and did while rolling my eyes, then we decided to watch TV, but I ended up getting frustrated and turning it off, since Jamie kept on groaning at everything, even _Love on Earth_, my favorite. So we talked, about sports, favorite food, etc. Even though I knew his family was something that shouldn't be spoken around him, I asked him again, he surprised me by telling me about them. He had a sister named Melanie Stryder, whose name he whispered and looked around as if someone may be watching.

"So after the invasion, Mel would find safe places for us to stay. Some were nice others were not. She would go out looking for food, she didn't find much. So she started stealing," His sister must have been so brave. "It was scary not knowing when or if she'd come back."

He smiled fondly. "She always did, never without food. It was hard, she would get food bring it we'd sleep wait till the food ran out, go to a new place, then over again. When we met Jared it all changed, he was smart, strong, and a man I'm trying to become." Jamie spoke of Jared in a respectful way. "I was happy and so was Mel. You see she had a little crush on him."

"He loved her to but respected her because she was younger then him. He got us a nice place to live, a house," Jamie's voice became sad and hoarse. "She then saw my cousin Sharon on TV. She was still human. Then Mel decided to find her, and she went to Chicago. Jared was devastated when she never came back. She left us a note, like she always did she made sure we were safe. She was caught by the Seekers" -we both flinched- "and Jared and I found Sharon."

"Jared changed, he was always unhappy sometimes even got irritated with me. Then Mel came back-" I smiled. "not as herself she was a host to a soul named Wanda. I was around fourteen then and Melanie twenty-one."

I was surprised that Jamie would be angry with the soul who destroyed his happiness, instead he spoke the name Wanda with love and affection.

"Wanda was kept since Jared didn't want to kill her, but she wasn't safe a few times she was attacked. Kyle, Brandt, my aunt, Jared and Ian," His face clouded over. "The thing was Melanie never left. She was their with Wanda, sometimes she could control her body, but Wanda was strong also."

My mouth was open with shock when I heard this, Jamie's face was turned down so I didn't know if he were kidding. His voice was so serious, but then again humans were good liars.

"Yeah, I know, so anyway, Wanda was loved by Ian. Jared loved Mel. Mel loved Jared. Well, Wanda, she loved them all, Jared mostly because of Melanie. They think I didn't know what was going on. Then once I had a bad infection, Wanda brought medicine for me and everyone trusted her."

Okay, this story was getting weirder every second. "Soon we gave her, a new body without anybody inside still their. The body, I swear, was made for her, she was like an angel. Wanda is with Ian and Melanie with Jared."

I didn't know whether to feel sad, happy, angry.

The soul Wanda was braver then anyone one I've met. She went through suffering, pain, love, along with betraying her kind to help her host.

Melanie, her host, so strong and courageous, not giving up when their was almost no hope.

Jamie, a poor boy forced to grow up when his sister had gone missing. He had suffered so much.

When I placed my hand over his shaking ones, I found myself thinking what a mess this world was.

How even though, everything seemed so normal, how everyone acted so kind and sincere. The souls had destroyed the human race. I saw how I felt so bad for_ my _race, for such a long time I didn't know the truth, know that I did things were different. Better in some ways and worse in others. Souls did such a good job making it seem like humans never existed, but they did. They lost their siblings, lovers, children, friends and their lives.

Then of course their were problems with souls like Sarah, whom was bothered so much she had committed suicide, something I never thought to be possible or exist.

Then me, in between the black and white, good and evil. I stood stuck in between two races, one of which had been destroyed other who had caused the destruction. I was alone. I had found Jamie but it didn't mean that he knew how I felt. I knew, though I didn't want to admit it, that someday I would have to choose. The choice in would cause complications, hurt people I loved and either way I would betray someone.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Not Lying, protecting

**Ok I'm soo sorry I haven't updated. I don't even know how long it's been but here is the story.**

**Thanks to **

**For the amazing review. Thanks to everyone else to. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Host or its characters, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer, however I own the plot. **

Wanda POV

"This is the worst the idea in the whole entire universe!" I cried, trying to do my best glare at Mel, which completely failed.

"It's going to be okaay," Mel said, rolling her hazel eyes at me.

"Ian's going to be so mad at me," I whined, feeling guilty for lying to Ian.

"Okay, stop being so dramatic! Ian will never be mad at you, he'll just be a little worried," Melanie said, trying but failing to reassure me.

"A little worried?" I asked incredulously, raising my eyebrow.

"Okay a lot worried, but would rather find Jamie and have Ian be a little mad or would you rather have no Jamie and Ian not mad at you?" Her voice broke, and I felt guilty for acting like I didn't care for Jamie.

"You know the answer to that." I told Melanie, but she kept her eyes on the winding roads.

"I'm not sure I do," She snaps at me.

"Oh come on Mel, you know I love Jamie and would do anything for him. You also know I can't lie at all." I smiled when I saw her face soften and continued. "I just don't understand why we can't bring Ian and Jared,"

Melanie sighed deeply, "Jared and Ian will just slow us down,"

"The only one that will slow us down is me,"

"Okay so, Ian will want to come because… you're going."

"What are you talking about Ian loves Jamie. He'll save him," I snapped at her and I was pretty upset that she would doubt Ian like that,"

" Face it Wanda, Ian loves Jamie but not like you and I do," I must have still look angry so she added, "If it was either you or Jamie who do you think he'll pick,"

I couldn't argue with that as much as I wanted to. "So what about Jared, then?"

"Same as Ian, I guess. You and I we will die for Jamie, and so will Ian and Jared. I think that if one of us were to be involved, like if Jared had to pick between Jamie and I, the question would be who would he pick?"

"Okay well what if that didn't happen and we all returned safe," I asked, knowing that we still had time to get Jared and Ian.

"I can't take the chance," Mel said in a broken whisper.

"Okay," I said, and knew it was better for us not to go back to bring them. "On one condition, we go and get some ice cream, I haven't eaten since dinner last night,"

Melanie laughed and the tension in the car vanished from the sound, and I joined in. We made a sharp turn towards a group of stores, giggling the whole way,

**Flame POV**

I sat on the large white couch my legs shaking, instead of having to report to work like normal, I was sitting in a large room in a tall building. A billion questions ran through my head: Did they find Jamie? Was he alright? How did they find him? Was he here in this building or perhaps …gone? No, maybe it had nothing to do with Jamie but perhaps…Sarah? Was she….

"Hey!" A happy voice interrupted me from my thoughts, I turned startled. In front of me was a pretty girl a few years older than me, she had long blonde hair and large wide brown eyes.

"Uh hi," I replied hesitantly, my legs hadn't stopped shaking.

The girl sat next to me a pulled her legs up in a very informal way. If someone was to look through the large high windows they would think that we were two soul best friends, instead of a human about to be interrogated.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," She anxiously said, "I'm Stream, I am Healer,"

"Oh," I let out a sigh of relief. Thank Goodness! My whole body relaxed.

"I need to ask you a favor," She tells me and her face soon turns from excited to serious.

I nod, "I would love to," I told her, not wanting to say that it depends on what the favor is.

"Oh don't look so worried, Flame. " She let out a gentle laugh. "Just some medicine that I need to be specially packed and something that only the Healers will need,"

"Why can't we give them to the community?" I asked, fearfully.

"It's too dangerous," She noticed my scared expression and then quickly said. "It's medicine which needs to be used responsibly. It's not needed much but sometimes with souls that are just put in and had their hosts experience something terrible and just need to …forget,"

"So what's it called?" I asked her, now I was very curious.

"Forget," She said grinning at me with very white teeth.

"Wait so if you give it to a soul then will they forget how to walk and talk?" I asked.

"Oh, of course not! It just erases certain memories, it depends on the size of the dose you give them."

"Has it been tested?"

"Oh yes, multiple brave healers tested it on themselves," She replied, smiling and then her face once again became very serious. "Listen you can't tell other souls about this, alright,"

"Why," I couldn't help to question.

"This medicine is used for souls that's host has been traumatized, and before we used to just discard the bodies, and insert the souls into new hosts. Now we've realized what a waste it is, humans before fought cancer, AIDS, broken bones, sicknesses, and now we are throwing away healthy human bodies," Her voice wasn't sweet anymore, it was firm and a voice that you wouldn't want to question. "We can use the hosts now, and all we have to do is give them a pill. The reason we aren't telling other souls, is that even though we live in a somewhat peaceful world, there is still danger. Suppose souls knew about this and the wild humans came to know, our own medicine would be used against us. It will be dangerous and even make the humans stronger than us,"

"So out of every person in the world, why me?" I asked, clearly confused. Wouldn't people not want me to have such an important and dangerous medicine, since I'm human and they will think that somehow make humans take over the world again?

"Flame, you're a smart and strong girl. You may be human but that gives us an advantage. Seekers they can lie to people, Souls cannot and humans can lie to people and themselves and believe it."

"You want me to lie to my mother?" I asked her, even thought I was so angry with her before I knew I couldn't keep something from her. Well actually, I was keeping Jamie away from her.

"Not lying Flame, protecting her,"

Not lying, protecting. Not lying, protecting. Not lying, protecting.

After all she did the same to me.

**The souls are different in this story then in the book, they aren't as perfect. **

**Anyway I hope you like the chapter. Oh and REVIEW, please! lol**


End file.
